Off Limits
by solenn
Summary: After 3 years outside of Hogwarts, James Potter decides to go back as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. What happens when Lily Evans, a 7th year Gryffindor, catches his eye?
1. Surprise Announcements

**Off Limits  
- solenn -**

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator, J.K. Rowling.  
**Author's Note: **This fic was inspired by erak's "Hot for Teacher." I was devastated when I learned that he/she abandoned the fic.

**Chapter 1 – Surprise Announcements**

As far as James Potter could remember, he had always wanted to play Quidditch. He had gotten his first broom at the tender age of seven, much to his mother's dismay, and learned how to ride it in less than a month. When he started out at Hogwarts, the first thing he did (right after Sorting, of course) was approach Shacklebolt, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, and infuriated him to his wit's end to accept him. He did anything and everything he thought he needed to do to join the team.

In his fourth year, Shacklebolt _finally_ relented and James was accepted as a Chaser. By his sixth year, James was elected Captain—the youngest ever in Hogwarts' thousand year history—and he led the team to Gryffindor's first House Cup win in a decade. When he graduated, no one was surprised when James was offered to play Quidditch professionally and everyone predicted that he would one day lead Britain to win the coveted World Cup.

No one, not even his closest friends, had expected what James chose to do next. Right after a successful start in professional Quidditch—helping the team win a series of local matches—he decided to take a _sabbatical_.

Why on earth would Britain's star rookie _choose_ to take a sabbatical? It was positively absurd. Some thought that he was being paid by rival teams' managers to take some time off. Others suspected that he was being gaoled for substance abuse, much like many of his Quidditch mates. The worse of the rumours said that James had gotten his ex-girlfriend pregnant, which he angrily denied. In a recent interview with James' best friend, Sirius Black, he stated that, "James is evidently going through a mid-life crisis right now and he needs your support." This comment failed to hinder the speculation of James' decision—James was, after all, only 20.

James Potter's sabbatical was certainly a mystery. Loyal Quidditch fans and James Potter's fan club waited patiently to hear anything that would shed some light to James' irrational decision. They didn't have to wait long, though. Two months later, on September 1st, they found out why.

--

_1st of September, Hogwarts_

Lily Evans was excited to start her first day back at Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to find out what her friends would say when they found out her unbelievable news. Over the summer, she received a letter stating that she had made head girl. Although she seemed like it, she wasn't exactly a model student. Yes, she was responsible and very bright, but she was also very cheeky and had once even gotten into an argument with her Defence teacher, Professor Merrythought. He had called her a first-rate nuisance, what with her constant talking in class and her sassy comments. She, in turn, called him a second-rate teacher, causing everyone to laugh, and him turning purple, much like an aubergine.

Though she was very pretty, it wasn't why she was incredibly popular. Her unusual kindness and cheerful demeanor won through everyone. It was _impossible_ not to like her—even Professor Merrythought had warmed up to her eventually after she apologised for her impertinence.

When the dinner bell sounded signalling the start of supper, she walked towards the Great Hall and searched for her friends. She had separated from them in the train to meet with the head boy, Liam Aiken. Spotting them in the far end, she approached them, smiling as she did so.

"Lily! We've been looking everywhere for you," said Holly Watson, a tall brunette with tan skin and dark eyes.

"Sorry, I had to meet up with the head boy," said Lily.

"Oh great…dating another Ravenclaw?" said Charlotte, a blonde-haired girl currently putting on make-up. "What is it with you and Ravenclaws, anyway?"

"I've only dated two Ravenclaws," said Lily, sitting down, "That's nothing compared to your dating history, which, by the way, includes _a lot_ more than Ravenclaws."

Charlotte ignored the insinuation, "So, what _were_ you doing with the head boy then?"

Lily smiled, "I'd tell you, but you wouldn't believe it, so I'll just wait until Dumbledore announces it."

The girls looked at Lily curiously, not quite sure what she was on about. Seconds later, it finally dawned on Holly.

"It's not possible…"

"Not possible?" asked Lily, slightly insulted.

"What's not possible?" asked Charlotte, still busy with her face.

Holly smiled and kept quiet.

"What are you two on about?" asked Charlotte, looking at Holly.

"Seriously?!" said Charlotte, annoyed, "You're not going to tell me? What? Did you shag him on the train or something?"

"NO!" said Lily, appalled, "You'll find out soon enough." She nodded at the great oak doors that opened to reveal a large group of first years.

Dumbledore stood up and gave his usual welcome speech. He concluded with, "Let the sorting begin!"

--

James Potter was running late. He had missed the train to Hogwarts so he had to apparate to Hogsmeade and use the secret passageway underneath Honeydukes. _What a way to start the year… _When he reached Hogwarts, he rushed down the halls, running as fast as his long legs could carry him. On the way over, he bumped into Filch winking as he did so; in return Filch looked at him like he'd seen a ghost. He ran past the hall lined with suits of armour and stopped behind the Great Hall's oak doors, seeing that the first-years were already entering. He waited patiently for the last of the first years to enter before he peeked in. The first years were about to be Sorted. He didn't dare interrupt the ceremony, so he stood there and waited.

It seemed forever.

He listening to the Sorting hat call the 'F' students…then the 'G'… When the final student, Matthew Wyatt, was sorted in Hufflepuff, James started to enter. He tried to make himself look inconspicuous, but when you're James Potter, famous Quidditch player extraordinaire and Hogwarts' former heartthrob, this was virtually impossible.

As if on cue, everyone gasped when he entered. James wasn't fazed; he was used to the attention. He just smirked and walked right in the middle of the hall. He had the sudden urge to look back at the students and bow, but he decided against it. He went towards the teachers' table and sat down beside Dumbledore, occupying Professor Merrythought's seat. He smiled at Dumbledore and chatted casually with him. He then reached for a plate and grabbed the dish in front of him.

Many gasped once again and whispers filled the room. James Potter, _the James Potter,_ was right there in the front of the room piling some roast beef and peas on his plate. As James reached for the plate of mash to go with the roast, he noticed some of the girls looking at him, and he grinned.

_Oh dear…_

He could've sworn he saw a girl faint. James wondered if he should go down and help.

"All right everybody! Settle down! Settle down!" said Dumbledore, standing up.

When the room quieted down considerably, he continued, "I am pleased to announce the arrival of our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor James Potter."

The room became completely silent. James looked up from his supper, uncertainly. He had expected a different kind of reception—a more cheerful one. The silence unnerved him. _What? Were they not Puddlemere United fans?_

"Your former Professor, Professor Merrythought, has decided to take up a post in _Godolphin and Latymer_ so Mr. Potter will be his replacement for this year."

Everyone cheered and James breathed out a sigh of relief. _For a minute there…_

There were loud applauses and catcalls. One blonde girl, who had been putting on make-up, was now standing up and cheering—half of her face left undone. James laughed silently.

Dumbledore continued, "This year's head boy and head girl is Liam Aiken and Lily Evans." Loud cheering erupted from the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Tonight's news doesn't end there." Dumbledore paused, waiting for complete silence. The room became silent once more and Dumbledore proceeded, "Many years ago, our school competed in a very exciting event. This event was held in Beauxbatons nearly 80 years ago, and now, I am very pleased to say that, we have the great honour of hosting it this year."

Everyone looked puzzled.

Dumbledore smiled. "Ah yes, this year, we will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament!"

Silence.

"You've got to be _joking_!" yelled a curly-haired Ravenclaw suddenly, "That tournament was withdrawn because of the mounting death toll! There's no way the Ministry would've allowed it to be reinstated."

"On the contrary, Mr. Andrews, the Minister of Magic, himself will be one of the judges," chuckled Dumbledore, "We have taken every safety precaution to ensure that no school champion is endangered."

Dumbledore then talked in length of the standard procedures of the tournament. "The tournament will take place on the first week of October. School champions will be announced a week before that."

"I want to be the champion!" yelled a skinny boy in Hufflepuff, causing everyone to laugh. At every house table, people were whispering fervently about the tournament. Everyone seemed to forget about the arrival of James Potter. Dumbledore spoke again, and the Hall was hushed.

"The heads of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will arrive in two weeks, along with their potential champions. The Hogwarts champion will be selected in three weeks. Only students of age are qualified to compete in this tournament ("Aw," moaned many)."

_No bleeding way…_ James slapped himself mentally. Nothing this exciting had happened while _he_ was at Hogwarts.

--

Half an hour had passed and everyone was still talking about the tournament. It really irked James because he was tired and wanted to go to bed. It would've been rude if he didn't wait for everyone to finish.

He sat there, staring off into space and decided, five minutes later, to have a piece of pie. As he chewed on the pie, he scanned the Great Hall, looking for what he thought would be potential champions. His eye landed on a burly boy and he cringed when he realised the boy was from Slytherin. He quickly averted his gaze to the Gryffindor table. He saw two boys he thought would do well as champions. He looked further and noticed that blonde girl he saw earlier. She never did get round to finishing her make-up.

He sighed.

The blonde girl hadn't even touched her dinner yet. It was going to be a long night. He looked around and scanned everyone's plates. No one seemed to be hungry as they were all discussing the tournament avidly. His gaze landed back on the blonde girl and he looked at the redhead and brunette seated near her and then, he _choked_.

Everyone turned to look at him. He reached for his goblet and gulped down his pumpkin juice, coughing roughly. He smiled apologetically afterwards.

"Are you alright there, James?" asked Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Fine," said James, grinning. He looked back at the blonde girl. He silently gasped as he looked on at the redhead near her. He had never seen anything quite like her. She was gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous, and he couldn't help, but stare. The gorgeous girl was now eating a treacle tart as the blonde friend chatted to her animatedly. She laughed and, like him, had to down her goblet of pumpkin juice. She didn't look familiar, but he was rather sure he had met her before.

The brunette noticed him staring and looked up to look at him, her dark eyes piercing through his hazel ones. He raised an eyebrow and she looked away. Seconds later, she looked back at him to find him still looking at her. She looked behind her, then, realising that he was looking at her, she smiled up at him and waved, causing James to laugh. She whispered something to the gorgeous green-eyed redhead and she too looked up.

She smiled.

It was a friendly smile—a friendly, welcoming smile. She then continued eating. He noticed the head girl badge on her bag, and slapped himself mentally for not listening to Dumbledore's announcement about the heads.

_Her name…_

"So," said James, trying to sound nonchalant, "who are this year's head boy and girl?"

Dumbledore pointed at the Ravenclaw table, "Liam Aitken of Ravenclaw and Lily Evans of Gryffindor."

_Lily Evans_…

If James had any regrets about taking the sabbatical, it all disappeared at that very moment.


	2. Going with the Flow

**Chapter 2 – Going with the Flow**

James was composed throughout his lesson with the fourth years. He had some trouble quieting them down at first for they were clapping and cheering when he came in. Several even approached him to ask for his autograph. He sighed. It was going to be a very long day…

Though he wouldn't admit it if you asked him, it was his upcoming lesson with the seventh year Gryffindors was what got him through the day. He couldn't wait to see _her_ again. He thought about her a lot ever since he saw her two days ago. He didn't even know why he liked her so much. Sure she was gorgeous, but he'd dated loads of gorgeous girls before.

He sighed once more and decided not to over think it. He had a crush on her. Plain and simple.

So why was he so obsessed?

He had crushes before and it was really no big deal. He'd basically just ask the girl—

It dawned on James. He was obsessed because she was off limits. He _couldn't_ ask her out. He was attracted to her, and her being off limits heightened that attraction.

A challenge.

_Oh Merlin_. He couldn't resist a challenge. What was he going to do? Where was Remus when he needed him?

The tiny hourglass on James' desk was empty, signalling the end of the period.

This is it…

His next class was with the seventh year Gryffindors.

--

Lily rushed to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and noticed James Potter by the door. He seemed to be greeting his students. When it was Lily's turn, James looked at her and smiled.

"Good morning," said James. Lily returned the greeting and sat down beside Charlotte and Holly.

Charlotte turned to Lily and rolled her eyes. "Oh god, not another one."

"Not another what?" asked Lily.

"Typical. A fit guy comes and he's immediately interested in perfect Lily Evans."

Lily scoffed. "What? Because he smiled at me?"

"No… Crikey, you're so oblivious sometimes. It gets annoying, you know."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Never mind."

Silence. The three girls just sat and stared at James while he continued to greet people by the doorway.

Lily couldn't help herself. "Are you sure he was staring at me and not someone, I don't know, next to me or behind me? He was pretty far off. He could've been looking at someone else. Maybe _you_ even…"

"He likes you," Charlotte stressed, "He couldn't stop staring at you last night. Trust me. I followed his gaze and everything. It was directed at _you_. I'm sure."

Lily didn't know what to say to that. She felt butterflies flutter at the pit of her stomach at the very thought of James liking her. He was very good looking, after all and although she never really fancied him, she could see why most girls did.

When the last few people took their seats, James closed the door and turned, his gaze landing directly at Lily. Lily was surprised by the sudden surge of attraction. Ok…maybe she did fancy him after all…

Charlotte leaned closer to Lily and whispered, "So what are you going to do about it?"

Lily snapped out of her reverie. "Huh? What?"

"What are you two talking about?" said Holly, leaning towards Charlotte.

"Lily wants to sleep with Potter."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"Maybe _you_ do."

"Of course I want to!" said Charlotte, matter-of-factly.

"Shush," said Holly, "people are starting to stare."

"So, what's the plan?" asked Charlotte

"No plan," said Lily, watching James greet the last of the students coming in.

"Oh, so you want to just 'go with the flow', as Muggles say?"

Lily shrugged and turned to look at James. End of discussion.

"Good morning everyone," James said, and everyone cheered, "My name is Professor James Potter. I will be your Defence Against the Dark Arts professor for this year. Aside from the standard curriculum, I will also be preparing you for the upcoming Triwizard Tournament (more applause from the students). Now, when the Hogwart's champion is finally chosen, I will personally help him or her with the skills or spells necessary to undertake each task. It's going to be a difficult year for the Champion, what with the Newts coming, so the Champion is exempted from homework and tests—except of course for the Newts. OK, we'll start with Chapter 1: Vampires."

--

So far the class was going well. James had given a lecture on Vampires and then gave them a short test to see if anyone actually paid attention. He decided to check the fourth year papers to pass the time and every now and then, he'd stare at Lily, confident that no one would catch him.

She looked up. _Merlin!_ She caught him.

"Are you done, Ms. Evans?" said James. He decided to just play it off.

"No, sir," said Lily, "I wanted to ask about question 11, "Vampire's don't have supernatural abilities". I believe that some of them do."

James stared at her.

"Um, it's a true or false question, Lily."

Everyone laughed.

"Thanks for the answer, Evans," said a blonde Slytherin girl, snidely.

"Quiet down everyone," said James. "I forgot to say that from questions 11 to 20, it's true or false. My mistake."

Lily smiled at him gratefully. James nearly hexed himself.

--

Ten minutes had gone by and Lily was done. The test was really easy.

Fifteen minutes ago, Lily noticed that Holly and Charlotte were passing notes. They weren't cheating of course, Holly was brilliant and Charlotte—well, the test was practically a giveaway, even Charlotte could ace it.

They were passing notes about James. Lily noticed the paper fly from Charlotte's desk towards the middle of the classroom's stone floor. Lily, being Lily, couldn't just sit there and watch her two friends get into trouble, so she asked a question. A dumb one at that, but it prevented James from looking at the floor. While James replied to Lily's question, Holly _Accio_ed the paper towards her and smiled thankfully at Lily.

Five minutes later, Lily noticed James looking at her—third time today. Did he really like her, as Charlotte said? Lily snorted—it wasn't likely. She didn't want to stroke her ego by assuming that he did. And even if he was looking at her, it didn't necessarily mean that he liked her, right?

She saw James look up from his work and look around, then in a clear voice, he said, "Everyone, pass your papers."

Several people moaned in protest.

Lily passed hers and turned to her three friends, "How was it?"

"Easy," replied Holly, grinning widely.

"Yeah, sort off," said Charlotte, "I didn't answer some questions though. I don't recall him mentioning the sparkling thing in his lecture."

"He did," said Holly, "The test was on the first ten pages of the book. Maybe if you listened, you would've been able to answer it."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "I _was_ paying attention. It's pretty hard to focus on the text, when you've got a gorgeous Quidditch star as your teacher, you know."

"Shush. He'll hear you," said Holly.

"I'm sure he hears stuff like that all the time," said Charlotte, shrugging.

"Maybe, but you don't want to let him know that we like him or anything. It might make him feel awkward," said Holly.

"Yes, that _is_ what we're afraid of—_him_ feeling awkward," said Lily.

_RING!!!_

"Ok everyone, on to your next class," said Professor Potter.

Students gathered their books and headed towards the door. James couldn't help but notice that Lily and her friends were one of the last ones to leave.

--

_10 am, 15th of September_

The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students were scheduled to arrive today, so everyone had gone out to welcome them. Lily Evans decided to stay in and patrol the corridors in case some wayward students chose to do some damage while everyone else was outside. When she finished patrolling the first and second floors, she moved on to the third. So far, she didn't find anyone. She was about to give up the search when she heard light thumping sounds. She ran, not exactly eager to catch the students that were headed for the Astronomy Tower. Knowing her luck, Lily knew it would be a couple looking for a place to snog.

"Oh how I'd love to be the one to break _that_ up," Lily said to herself sarcastically.

Breaking up lusty teenagers was a painful process. It involved yelling, sometimes some hexing, and a whole lot of glaring and looks of hatred. Lily was lucky enough to avoid some of the process because of her fellow head, Liam. Liam was the 'always in control' type. He could've handled his job as well as Lily's on his own.

Lily walked slowly up the tower's stairs, not exactly elated to catch whoever it was. When she reached the final step, she stopped a moment to catch her breathe and prepared herself for the scene that would surely follow once she opened that door.

"Alright, break it up!" yelled Lily, storming through the tower doors.

A puzzled James looked at her.

"Miss Evans?"

Lily looked straight at him. She was so shocked and flustered that she didn't know how to respond. _What the heck was he doing here?_

"Pr-Professor," Lily stuttered, "Sorry. I thought you were…erm, someone else."

"No harm done, Miss Evans," he said, smiling. He was perched on the edge of the tower, leaning casually on a statue of an ugly gargoyle. His right leg was dangling dangerously over the edge of the castle. The strong wind was blowing his dark hair wildly around. His hazel eyes were twinkling from the sun and his toned—_oh merlin. _She was checking him out. _Stop it!_

Lily laughed tensely. "Well, I better be going then." She then turned to walk down the narrow staircase.

"Wait up. Who did you think I was, anyway?'"

Lily stiffened.

She breathed in and answered as calmly as she could, "No one in particular". She then added as an afterthought, "Sir." She started to walk down the stairs when he called her again.

"So, what did you mean by 'Alright, break it up?'" he said, smirking.

Lily stiffened once more.

She _could_ lie, but he'd know that she was lying. After all, she knew enough about him to know that once or twice, he was caught making out with some random girl here. She looked at him and saw the smirk on his face.

"Actually Professor," she said, deciding to tell the truth, "I thought you were a couple on their way to snog."

"Oh?" said James, not expecting her honesty. "Do things like that occur here often?" he asked, looking rather surprised.

"I believe so." _You'd _know_._

James grinned. He sat up straight and turned to look at her directly. "And is this belief, Miss Evans, based on personal experience?"

Lily looked at him, stunned.

"No, er, sir."

"Oh, alright. So, you've never caught anyone then?"

"Huh?" Lily asked, confused, "I've had a couple of times."

James looked at her in mock bewilderment, "But didn't you just say 'no'?" He stood up and approached her.

Lily looked at him, extremely confused. _What was he on about?_

James saw her expression and chuckled slightly. "I asked if that belief of yours was based on personal experience. If you've seen the perpetrators yourself."

It dawned on her._ Hilarious. _Talk about double entendres…

"Sorry, sir, I didn't quite understand you," Lily said, "Yes, I've caught a few students."

"Not your fault. I should've been clearer." He looked at her eyes as he said this.

"So."

"So…"

"What did you think I was talking about?"

Lily sighed inwardly. _Not this again._

"Nothing, professor."

"Really now? It didn't seem like 'nothing'," said James as he walked towards the wall where he was perched early on.

"Look, see," he said, pointing at the lake, "The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students have arrived. Classes will definitely be cancelled for today."

"I thought you meant if I was one the 'perpetrators', ok?" said Lily, exasperated.

He turned to look at her, sensing her tone. "Are you alright there, Miss Evans?"

"Yes, sir," said Lily automatically.

"Well then, I'd be honoured if you'd join me."

"Join you?"

"Yes, it's pretty lonely up here," said James, sitting on the edge of the tower and leaning against the gargoyle. He was back at the position Lily found him in. "We can talk. I'd like to learn more about my students."

Lily hesitated—_well, why not?_ It wasn't as if she had planned anything for the day. She approached him and sat on the edge, leaning against the gargoyle opposite him.

James smiled at her and nodded at the scene below them, "Why aren't you there with them?"

Lily shrugged, "Why aren't you?"

"The view's much better up here."

Lily looked down and she agreed. A mass of students surrounded the magnificent vessel and carriage of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. If she were down there with them, she most likely wouldn't have seen anything.

--

They chatted a bit about pranks, students and the Tournament. Eventually their conversation landed on James.

"So, why'd you quit?"

"I didn't quit exactly. I took a break," said James, smiling at her.

"Why? It was so unexpected—what with the Nationals coming in a few months."

"Well, to be honest, I didn't see myself playing Quidditch forever, you know?"

Lily looked at him curiously, "You've only been playing for about three years. You don't have to play forever—I mean, you'll have to retire eventually."

James sighed. "That's just it. That's my ending—I'll retire."

"No matter what you do, whether you're a Quidditch star or a Professor, you'll have to retire eventually…"

"Yeah, but, I want to do something, I don't know, useful." At Lily's look, he continued, "You know…contribute something a lot more than goals and wins. I can't explain it. It's like, all my life, all I wanted was to play Quidditch professionally, but now that I'm doing it, I don't know…"

Lily smiled at him, "My father had this. It's called a mid-life crisis."

James laughed. "It's not that. It's, well, I'm not sure I want to play Quidditch anymore. Professionally, anyway. I could never give it up completely."

"A lot of your die-hard fans will be disappointed," Lily said, joking lightly.

"They'll have to learn how to deal with disappointment," said James, grinning. "Besides, there are loads of better players out there. They'll forget about me eventually. I don't know. Maybe I'll go back to Quidditch, maybe I won't. Who knows? Maybe I'll enjoy this teaching stint so much that I'd decide to do this permanently."

"So, what you want to do is become a Professor?"

"No, not exactly," said James, "I chose to take a sabbatical long before Dumbledore offered me the job. This is just a precursor to what I may plan to do in the future. How about you? What do you plan on doing when you leave Hogwarts?"

"An Auror," said Lily without hesitating, "I know it's hard, but it's what I've been planning to be since third year." Was it just her or did he seem much closer than he was a while ago? He was no longer leaning at the gargoyle.

"Brilliant choice," said James, "Well, good luck to you. Not that you need it, of course."

"Thanks."

"It's great that you already know what you want to do. I'll warn you right now, though. Most Aurors lead lonely lives. They're sent out on missions a lot and it's also extremely dangerous."

"I'll manage somehow," Lily shrugged.

James nodded and at that Lily looked blankly down at the lake, deep in thought. They sat there in a comfortable silence with James watching Lily. He seemed to do that a lot. He then nodded and stood up. Lily looked up at him questioningly and he smiled.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Lily shook her head. She looked around and noticed it was dark. Hadn't it been 10 am a few hours ago?

"Neither do I. We better head back. They'll be looking for us."

James extended his hand towards Lily and she took it. His hand held hers as he led her down the long, winding staircase of the Astronomy Tower and out the door. Outside the door and across the hall were a shocked Holly and a bemused Charlotte.

Charlotte grinned at Lily and gave her a thumbs up and mouthing, "Score!"

* * *

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. :) Btw, rating may go up in future chapters.  
**


End file.
